


A Nice Dream

by fairyeyes



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora wondered how many times he had to ask that on his journey to save the worlds from the villains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice Dream

**Author's Note:**

> (Repost) This was an entry for challenge 128 (Dreams), but sadly I didn't place. Oh well. :3 I hope you guys liked it anyway!

“I dreamt that I dwelt in marble halls,

With vassals and serfs by my side.” – Alfred Bunn,  _Bohemian Girl_ : Song

 

_Is this a dream or is it real?_

Sora wondered how many times he had to ask that on his journey to save the worlds from the villains. From everything that wanted to destroy the happy, peaceful, and loving worlds. To his surprise, they were most often not dreams.

He’d wonder what he'd dream of if he never left Destiny Islands. If the Heartless never came. If King Mickey never needed his help.

If the Keyblade never chose him.

Would he continue to dream about going away with Riku and Kairi? Would they have dared to leave anyway? Would they have eventually discovered the other worlds?

Perhaps it was destiny.

Sora shook his head.

“How cheesy,” he muttered to no one in particular. He sat up on his bed in the room he shared with the sleeping mage and knight. They snored quite comically but Sora didn’t find their noises amusing anymore. He sighed as he glanced outside the window. He saw the full moon’s light trying to enter the room by the hole in the curtain that moths must’ve ate before they were there.

He pulled the curtain aside to be merely blinded by the moon. After his eyes adjusted to the light, he stared at the stars and the moon. He wondered if Kairi was sleeping. He wondered if Riku was thinking about him. He barely remembered why he woke up in the first place. He wasn’t sure if he had a nightmare.

 _But if it was a nightmare, I’d be scared._ He concluded. He felt nice. Warm. His heart felt really warm and fuzzy. He was sure he had a bad dream. Normally one wouldn’t want to wake up from a nice dream. Although, that would explain why he thought about Kairi and Riku.

Perhaps instead of a dream, it was merely a memory.

A nice memory.


End file.
